


This is Halloween! (aka the kid fix no one asked for)

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, avengers costumes, halloween fic, laflams family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: Halloween was coming, and the trio's household was feeling it.





	This is Halloween! (aka the kid fix no one asked for)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic in One_Golden_Sun's laflams universe, with her kiddos Ellie and Rachel. Additionally I talked with Majine and she lovingly did some art for it so please go support her!  
> (https://majiniesthings.tumblr.com/post/166749930445/happy-early-halloween-from-the-rev-squad-and)

    Halloween was coming, and the trio’s household was feeling it. Lafayette and John had dove into decorating their home, spiced candles and pumpkin decorations gracing every surface. Ellie and Rachel were buzzing with excitement, their school’s halloween activities sure to be the talk of the dinner table for weeks before the event. It was intoxicating, and everyone was ready for the festivities that the end of October would bring.

    “So girls, what are your ideas for your costumes this year?” Lafayette asked the twelve year olds. Rachel looked up from her sketchpad, red and orange leaves and a black cat slowly coming to life under her hands. 

    “We have a few ideas.” Ellie admitted, Rachel giggling to herself. Lafayette looked at the girls, his focus turned away from his dinner preparations. 

    “Well, whatever could they be?” Lafayette asked. 

    “Remember when uncle Herc babysat us last?’ Rachel asked, Lafayette nodding in confirmation. “Well, we watched Avengers with him.”

    “And it was so cool!” Ellie said excitedly, “The aliens were so cool, and the fighting was so cool, and the Hulk was the coolest ever!” Lafayette listened to the girls, a grin crossing his face.

    “Alright, so what does this have to do with costumes?” Lafayette asked cautiously, the girls exchanging knowing looks.

    “You’re going to have to talk it over with Dad and Pops.” Rachel started, “But we may have thought of something fun to do for Halloween.” She flipped through her sketchpad, finding a page that had Ellie practically vibrating in her seat. Rachel held up the drawing, and Lafayette was beyond ready to praise his brilliant child.

    “Well, I think that’s doable.” Lafayette said with a grin, looking at the sketch of the family as the Avengers. With a few much needed additions of course.

  


Halloween day

    “Dad, you’re taking forever!” Ellie called up the stairs, waiting impatiently for John to come help her and Rachel finish getting ready.

    “Sorry kiddo.” John called down the stairs, “Be right there, promise!”

    “You better!” Ellie called back, “You don’t want to get on the wrong side of Loki!” she cackled, heading back into the bathroom to attempt to help her sister with her wig.

    John sighed, grabbing the his shield and helmet from the bedspread. He turned to look in the mirror, pleased with his Captain America costume. Lafayette had been put in charge of finding the pieces for everyone, John jumping in here and there to fix pieces or to improve things that had been purchased. Alex had stayed very much to the wayside on the costuming business, until the final days when he and Lafayette had gone on a mad goose chase to try and find something to use instead of Loki’s helmet when the one they had order arrived seriously damaged.

    “Looking good, capsicle.” Alex said jokingly, attempting to tie the bracer piece of his costume on one handed. 

    “Not looking too bad yourself, Hawkeye.” John grinned, taking the costume piece and fastening it himself. Alex’s costume was pretty spot on, even after they had gone through several different changes, in the end Lafayette deciding to commission the vest.

    “What about me?” Lafayette asked, stepping out of the bathroom, his hair tied up, sunglasses across the top of his head. They had gone for a very casual Tony Stark costume, Lafayette already owning most of the components minus the ‘reactor’ shirt and repulsor gloves. He had been very insistent on not having the helmet, wanting to be able to take as many pictures as he could while out with the girls.

    “Not too bad,” John said, eyeing the gloves warily. “But how are you going to help the girls with those gloves on?”

    “Just testing the effect, Mon Petit.” Lafayette replied, slipping them off and into the pocket of his blazer. “Besides, it’s not like-” 

    “DAD WE NEED HELP!” Ellie called up the stairs.

    “Coming!” John called, jogging down to the bathroom, Lafayette on his heels. They opened the door to find Rachel, hair nowhere near contained by the straight blonde wig. Ellie was attempting to tie her hair back, the golden clips they had found lying abandoned on the countertop.

    “You take foreverrrrr.” Ellie complained, Rachel taking the wig entirely off.

    “We’re here now,” Lafayette said calmly, “And now we can help you both. Now, Rachel, please sit on the side of the tub, and Ellie, let John get behind you to help.” Both girls followed instruction, Lafayette getting to work on braiding his daughter’s hair to hide it under the wig, while John worked on tying Ellie’s hair into two curly buns, fastening the golden clip.

    “All done, kiddo.” John stated, Ellie looking in the mirror. She checked her reflection, smiling wide as she checked out the effect.

    “Thanks dad.” She said, hugging John. He returned it, before checking on Lafayette and Rachel, Ellie leaving to go retrieve the top layer of her costume.

    “Papa, I’m ready for this.” Rachel said seriously, the blonde wig in place. 

    “Are you sure? As soon as I apply this it’s not coming off without some serious work and re-” Lafayette started to warn, Rachel cutting him off.

    “Papa, let’s just get the silly beard on already.” Rachel stated, “We put all the work into it, I want to wear it. So let’s go for it! Bring on the spirit gum!”

    John had to chuckle at the enthusiasm, Lafayette looking very seriously at Rachel before nodding, picking up the bottle of adhesive. He applied a very careful layer, before turning and retrieving the beard and mustache. Rachel had been the persistent one, denying the thought of an over the ears beard and moustache, wanting the ‘real thing’ to make her costume ‘authentic’. 

    Once the fake facial hair was in place, Rachel stood up, looking in the mirror this way and that, getting a good look at her costumed appearance. “I love it.” She admitted, grinning ear to ear. “Feels weird to smile. Kind of tickles.”

    “Welcome to the world of facial hair.” Lafayette chuckled, indicating his own neatly trimmed facial hair. Rachel playfully rolled her eyes, before heading out of the bathroom, needing to retrieve the rest of her costume.

    “We have some pretty interesting kids.” John said, Lafayette humming in agreement. The doorbell rang, Alex rushing down the hall to answer it.

    “Yes! I finally have a Natasha!” Alex shouted excitedly, John and Lafayette stepping out of the bathroom to see the Schuyler sisters entering their home.

    “What am I, chopped liver?” Angelica asked, her eyepatch currently on her forehead to give her sight from both eyes.

    “No, you’re a badass in a giant coat.” Peggy joked, coming forward to high five Alex. “Herc here yet?”

    “Likely still on the way.” John noted, “But knowing him, he’s right behind you guys.”

    “Thanks for letting us be a part of the group.” Eliza thanked, “Those girls are really creative.” Eliza had been recruited for Maria Hill, the girls insisting that they needed all three Schuyler sisters to pull off the group.

    “Indeed they are.” Lafayette noted, “Well come on it, let’s get everyone all set up before we head out to the festival.”

    Not even five minutes later, the doorbell went off again, Ellie and Rachel racing to answer it.

    “Uncle Herc!” They exclaimed, Hercules shouting in surprise.

    “Wow, you look great!” Herc exclaimed, the twelve year olds hanging off of him as he made his way to the living room.

    “Welcome to the Avengers initiative, Mulligan!” Angelica called, Herc catching a glimpse of the oldest Schuyler sister as he came into the room.

    “Didn’t realize we were having a Fury!” Herc said excitedly, Peggy getting up from her own seat.

    “Yeah buddy!” Peggy exclaimed, the two high fiving. “Kind of glad you didn’t go with the green paint.”

    “I appreciate the ability to touch things without shedding, thank you.” Herc said cheekily, the purple cut offs really being the only indicator of his character. 

    “I don’t know, I thought it would be a funny process to witness.” Eliza offered, giggling to herself.

    “Not if we’re going to make it anywhere this evening.” Lafayette insisted. “Well, Avengers all accounted for?”

    “Avengers plus Loki, Maria Hill, and Fury all ready to go.” Rachel said gleefully, her mjolnir hanging off of her belt beside her candy bag. 

    “I hope we win the costume contest!” Ellie said excitedly. “We have everyone! It’s so cool!”

    “It’s not always about winning, girls.” John reminded gently.

    “But to be fair, winning is nice.” Alex pointed out. 

    “And as long as we have a fun time, that’s all that counts.” Lafayette added. The girls nodded in reply, the Schuylers and Herc chuckling to themselves at the whole conversation.

    “Alright, we’re all piling into Eliza’s van.” Peggy stated, “Meet you all at the school?”

    “See you there.” John affirmed, getting up and collecting his shield. “Ready to go girls?”

    “Avengers, Roll out!” Ellie shouted, running down the hall, dragging Rachel along. The adults all chuckled, glad the girls were having such a good time with it. They gathered their things, ready for a night of Halloween activities.


End file.
